J'zargo
Summary J'zargo is a apprentice mage within the College of Winterhold, who can be met and befriended during the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He possesses a desire to constantly improve his ability to preform magic, seeking to learn in a place where he doesn't need to restrain his quest for knowledge. Frequently testing his abilities, he sends the Last Dragonborn on a quest to test a set of scrolls he created, although it turns out that they're botched, damaging the user as well. As the player progresses in the College of Winterhold questline, they can recruit J'zargo as a companion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: J'zargo Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s or 30s Classification: Khajiit, Apprentice Sorcerer, Member of the College of Winterhold Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (All Khajiit naturally possess night vision), Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Healing, Holy Manipulation (via Turn Undead. Causes undead creatures to flee the caster. Made a scroll that causes flames that cause increased damage to the undead, although it also damages the caster), Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target he kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Apprentice mages can vaporize fully grown men with destruction spells. Any mage should be well above seasoned warriors who can contend with giants.), some of his spells can ignore durability Speed: At least Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Mages can anticipate and react to spells cast by other mages and warriors, such as redguards who can avoid arrows), with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (J'zargo, like other mages, isn't that proficient in close combat) Durability: Large Building level (Should be able to survive spells from other mages, and block them completely with wards) Stamina: Likely average physically. His robes and hood enhance his pool of magicka and its regeneration, and as an apprentice he should be able to cast a decent number of spells before running himself dry Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Novice Robes of Conjuration and Hood, Several of his scrolls, a bow and arrows, likely a number of soul gems Intelligence: Gifted. Being able to achieve the use of magic on any level requires a massive amount of studying, especially in regards to creating scrolls. He has been studying for a large portion of his life to achieve a spot at the College of Winterhold Weaknesses: His scrolls damage the user if deployed Others Notable Victories: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Vol 4-5 Weiss without her summons, Speed was equalized) Guts (Berserk) Guts' Profile (This was Berserker Armor Guts, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) DIO's Profile (Awakened DIO was used, Speed was equalized) Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) Dumbledore's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Holy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 8